


Picture Perfect

by l_obsidienne



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, a tad bit ofsmut, immersion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9732968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_obsidienne/pseuds/l_obsidienne
Summary: Because V Deserves Better





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because V Deserves Better

“Thank you for coming with me”, he spoke and leaned down, stroking the root of the tree next to which he stopped to, finding a proper place to sit down on it.  
“Don’t mention it.” you replied with a soft smile and looked around at the leaves and reaching a hand to your head to hold your summer hat in place. “It’s a really lovely day. I’m happy I have someone to walk with.” You looked at him with a warm smile, knowing he could barely see it.  
“We had good weather for the past few weeks, haven’t we?”  
“Yeah. V, this amazing, I wish you could see these colors.” You went to sit next to him and leaned against the trunk of the tree. You sighed softly and sniffed the clean air, focusing again on the tiny spring flowers that began to bloom.  
“I will, soon. I just hope they will still be here when I will be able to go out again.” He chuckled, taking his camera and pointing it aimlessly at some of the branches. “It’s going to be amusing seeing what these pictures will look like.” He laughed and turned to where you were sitting, pointing the camera at your face and snapping a candid.  
“V! I was not ready, I will look horrible” You laughed and reached for the camera. But he figured you would do that and took it away from your reach.  
“You must promise me that after the surgery, you’ll pose for me.” He spoke in a soft voice that almost got lost in the rustling of the leaves.  
“I promise.” You smiled and scooted slightly to lean your head on his shoulder.  
__________________  
“Sir, the light in the room will be dimmed down so your eyes will not hurt. Don’t worry if you cannot see clearly. Just blink a lot, ok?” The doctor spoke to him as he was getting ready to take off the bandages over V’s eyes.  
You were in the room, along with the others, looking at him, biting at your knuckles and hoping that everything will be fine. According to the doctor, the operation went well and the recovery as well. The pain was minimal and they were all hopeful that everything will be ok, but there was no certainty.  
“V, just be calm, ok?” It was Jumin who spoke from behind you. “You’ll be fine.”  
V laughed and it was so calm, it actually managed to calm you down as well. “What’s the worst that could happen? I’ll be blind?” He joked and it made you smile. “Can my friend help me with the bandages?” He asked the doctor who said yes and motioned for you to sit down in front of him. You began slowly unwrapping them from around his eyes, biting your lips. It was the first time he would ever see you and it honored you that he chose yours to be the first face he sees. He was breathing slowly, calmly as one by one the layers of gauze fell. He could feel your hands were a bit shaky so he lifted his and held your wrists to encourage you. His touch was warm and confident. You could tell he had o fear of the result since before you managed to convince him, he was quite content with being blind.  
It took you a while to manage to gain V’s trust so much that he began opening up to you. He blamed himself for everything that happened with Rika and the other organization. He thought it was his fault he wasn’t able to contain Rika better, to help her, to guide her to a great treatment facility. He thought he was blinded by his love for her anyway, so why not remain so when she scratched his eyes. With her death being certain this time, with the association now active and with having regained the trust of his friends, he began regaining his own confidence as well.  
He once told you that you were a breath of fresh air for him. He appreciated how simple and yet complex you were. Grounded, with your passions and hobbies in check, knowing what you wanted to do in the future; soft spoken and gentle. He could not pin-point anything in you that was similar in any way to Rika and that, to him, made him want to open his eyes again. And this time, he would do things differently. He would try to help with anything that he would think it’s wrong. And so far, he couldn’t find anything wrong with you - a simple, small town girl that moved in the big city with her dog, wanting a better life for herself and for everyone around her.  
“Ok, V, ready?” you asked him as the final layer of gauze came off and you removed the two round bandages from his lids as well. “Ok. You can open your eyes now.”  
He opened his eyes slowly and blinked a lot. His vision was still blurry and even with the dim light it still stung a bit. But he could see shapes and splotches of color. The room was silent. You could hear a pin drop. No one was even breathing in expectation of the result. He looked down and shut his eyes closed, re-opening them and trying to focus on your face. Slowly, very slow, your features became a bit more sharp and he grinned, reaching a hand to stroke over your cheek. It took him a few minutes to be able to see without any blur, but it worked and he was cupping both your cheeks, just looking.  
Your eyes were tearing up from happiness. Everyone else was getting emotional as well. V looked at everyone one by one and smiled, stating that no one really changed a bit since last time he saw them properly.  
__________________________  
The room was warm and the sun was shining through the blinds. You pulled them up slowly and turned back to your coffee machine that has just finished brewing. You poured two cups and turned to give one to your guest, laughing when he snapped another photo of you. Placing the cup in front of him, you got behind his chair and placed your face next to his, making a funny face and snapping a selfie on your phone.  
“Two can play that game!” You laughed at him and moved back to grab your cup of coffee, adding a teaspoon of sugar in it and stirring it. You sat down on the chair in front of him and brought your knee up, holding your cup on it. Your blouse fell off your shoulder and the sun was glowing on your hair. You smiled at him as he gave you a goofy look and this time kept your position when he took another picture.  
It was lovely spending a morning with your dear friend. Drinking coffee while waiting for your breakfast muffins to bake. He was so happy to be able to take pictures again, he was snapping photos of everything, especially you. And you did promise you would model so you let him. Besides being a famous photographer, he was your friend and he was so happy to have his vision back that you let him have his whim with everything.  
“I don’t get how you can make the coffee so good.” He spoke after taking a sip from it and putting the cup down. He took the camera in his hand to look over the pictures he had taken, smiling when he saw the one of you with your mug. “I like this picture. It’s… effortless.” He smiled and leaned over the table to show you. You had to smile.  
“That’s because you’re a good photographer, V” You chuckled at him and took another sip from your coffee, going to the oven to take out the muffins. He snapped another photo of you with the pan in your hand, eyes closed and smelling the breakfast goodies you made. You had a beige oversized blouse that kept falling off of your shoulder and shorts, your bare feet were touching the floor with one knee raised slightly.  
“Maybe I just feel inspired.” He murmured at you but soon fell prey to the delicious smell of the muffins that you placed on the table in front of him. “Are you sure you made enough? They look so good I might need seconds and thirds.” He laughed and reached his hand to take one before retracting it in haste when you slapped it.  
“It will burn you, silly!” You laughed, grabbing a plate and taking a muffin with some large pliers and setting it in front of him, then adding two more muffins. They were egg , bacon and bell-pepper muffins, served alongside a bit of toast with butter. V spent a while sniffing above them and smiling to himself.  
“They smell so amazing.” He grinned, taking the knife to cut into one and take a bite along with a bit of the toast. “They taste amazing as well. I’m never leaving, you’re too good of a cook!” He hummed over his food and began eating, savoring every bite. He managed to snap a quick photo on his phone to post in the chat room and brag. “You guys are missing out.”  
You checked your phone and laughed at the picture. “V! Don’t be mean to the others. We’ll have to make another batch and deliver them now.”  
“You are way too nice.” He shrugged and leaned back in the chair, taking his camera again. “Hey, I kind of want to cash in on that promise”  
“Yeah? Do you want to go back in the forest? I need to go put make-up on!” You began to fret, putting both hands on your cheeks.  
“No, that won’t be needed.” He laughed. “I like you like this. You’re calm and confident and in your element.” He smiled and got up, taking your hands and twirling you. “Keep spinning” He asked and you kept twirling on your feet, your long hair raising and you were giggling widely when he snapped the photo. A bit dizzy from the spinning, you stopped and moved your hands to your temples a bit, the sleeves of your blouse covering your knuckles. You heart the shutter one more time and you jumped next to him to look at the photo he just took. Your eyes were closed and your smile soft and he framed just your face and your hands.  
“V, you made me look like a model.” You laughed softly and stepped back, taking your coffee mug and placing it next to your lips in another pose that he snapped. “Is this ok?” You smiled, setting your mug down and holding a muffing with both hands, taking a bite from it.  
“Perfect” He grinned, snapping some more shots of you as you took a tiny bite and chewed, covering your mouth with your hand. You actually had fun posing for him and he seemed so happy. Not like you ever seen him before. It was alluring to see him be passionate and happy about his trade. You looked at him with a soft smile and bit your lip happily, moving a bit every time you heard the shutter noise. “These look so good.” He chuckled, looking at the pictures and smiling at you. “Can I-…?” He smiled, walking to you and pushing the blouse off your shoulder a bit, looking at your pouty lips and sucking in his, stepping back to capture another shot.  
You blinked and bit your lip again, your eyes wide and pupils dilating, keeping your lips between your teeth as he took another photo while murmuring. “Hold it a bit longer” and he stepped back to capture more of you. You put your hand in your hair and posed, the blouse riding up your hips and showing a bit of your hipbones above your low riding shorts. “Looks perfect…” He whispered as you took another step back, your hand gripping at the edge of your blouse and tugging at it, the edge of it riding up your waist and showing your stomach. He took another photo and smiled licking over his lips. You reached the open door to your bedroom, leaning against the frame for another photo then stepped in.  
With no inhibitions left, just wanting him to get the best shot he could, you slowly removed the blouse as he kept snapping pictures. In all fairness, you didn’t know what got into you to do that, but if you were ever to have lingerie pictures taken of you, it was only him you trusted to make them. His eyes widened when he saw you in your black lace bra, but smiled and snapped the picture regardless. You sat on the bed and laid down gently, spreading your hair on the white sheets, looking up at him. He bit his lip and stepped between your legs, taking another photo of you. Guided by who knows what force, you lifted your leg a bit around his waist and he dropped the camera next to him, leaning over you to press a kiss on your lips. With your arms moving around his neck, he gained more courage and parted your lips with his tongue, kissing you deeper. He was soft and sweet, holding his hands on each side of your body. He broke the kiss and looked at you with lips parted, blinking down. And from a mutual accord you both moved towards each other and renewed the kiss, your arms flinging around him and his moving under you to hold you close to him. You tugged at his shirt until it pooled at the back of his neck and softly pushed him away to take it off completely. His hands gripped your ribcage and dragged you upwards on the bed to lie down completely. He leaned on his left elbow and moved his lips to your jawline and neck, earning himself a sweet moan. You smiled widely, running his fingers through his green hair and keeping his face close to your skin. Kiss after kiss, small licks followed, pampering the skin of your neck with light touches, he then pulled up and looked at you with a smile. You giggled at him, moving your hands up his arms to his shoulders and nodded to his inquisitive look. It did not take him long to hook his fingers under the waistband of your shorts tugging them off and leaving you in a pair of panties that matched your bra. You leaned on your elbow and brought your legs closer and he grinned as he grabbed his camera again and took a photo of you. He was getting obviously aroused but was taking his time and you appreciated it fully. You sat up and slowly moved on your knees, going to take the camera from his hands and giggling when you moved back and took a picture of him as well. He laughed at your antics and slid in bed next to you, laying on his side and leaning to steal another kiss. Camera in his free hand, he reached above and took a picture of both of you, kissing, then laid the camera on the nightstand. Enough with the pictures, he decided he would give you his undivided attention. Hands moved from your waist to your hips in a gentle manner – it made you feel safe and content with your decision. Even when leading to a lewd act he had a gentle charm about him that drew you in and made you trust him fully. Your own arm wrapped around his neck to keep him close and you snaked one leg around his hips, gently making him move to lie on top of you. When your hands moved from his chest, down his abdomen to his belt, he raised his hips a bit to give you room to undress him.  
You were soon enough both nude, tangled in the sheets and between yourselves. The kisses never seemed to end and the touches were careful and alluring. Neither of you planned to rush anything. It was slow and perfect, just like you had built your friendship so far. Every touch and every caress was carefully placed, to explore the entirety of each other’s bodies. He took his time with everything, trying to guide himself into what you like by hearing the small noises you made. When he was inside you, it made you grab his arm and dig your nails into his skin, moaning in the crook of his neck. You searched for his mouth, hungry for his gentle kisses while he held you safe in his arms. Your lips moved over another, his arms wrapped around your body, his hips moving slowly against your own and taking you step by step closer to a heavenly bliss. His hand gripped your hip and your leg snaked around him – he moved on his back, propping himself up on his elbow and looking at your body above them. You moved your hair behind your ear, leaning in to kiss him as your hips began rolling on top of his at the same pace he started with. It was lazy and slow but loving and blissful. Each touch left its mark on your body and you were sure you’d be feeling his fingers on you for a long time moving forward.  
“You ok?” he asked in a spent voice, a soft whisper and you nodded, smiling at how careful he was. Only when the wait was becoming unbearable for both of you did you pick up pace and he moved his hips forward to meet your movements. Your back arched and sweat dripped down your skin, your hair already damp.  
“V-…” You called for him and he gripped your hand, tangling his fingers with yours. He sat up and held your waist with the other, gripping you closer when your breath became rugged and heavy. He bit at the skin on your sternum and let out a loud moan when your body clenched around him, back arched and head thrown back. He made sure to pull out when he came himself and laid down with you on the bed, holding you close to him. You buried your face in his neck, breathing in his scent and stroked his back gently, muttering.  
“I will treat you right…” as a soft promise.  
“I know.” He kissed your forehead and pulled the sheets over you both. “I think I’ll keep this picture just in my mind.


End file.
